Shall we dance?
by Separate Reality
Summary: If you dare to step on my feet: The new withdrawn girl burrows a dark secret. But what will happen once her new friends find out? Will there be understanding or chaos? Fanboys, trouble, crazy teachers, dancing school .. and love?
1. Mockingbird

**Shall we dance?**

_(Rewritten_.)

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. _

--

The sun's light shone freely into the small room of Sakura Haruno. Birds were chirping while the pink haired girl still was asleep. Low snores came from the room which ebbed away shortly afterwards.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Said girl groaned lowly, stretching her sore muscles while standing up. Her hair fell only slightly over her face when she lifted her head sleepyly since she had cut it short. She had done it by herself. Because of that,it was kind of unruly but looked cute anyway. She made her way towards the shower. After drying herself she pulled out some baggy clothes. Sakura didn't like attention. She brushed her hair and teeth walking out with a toast not bothering to say bye too her mother.

She was about to make her way across the streets towards the big school building called Grass-Country-High as a car drove by. The brakes made an ear-splitting sound mixing with the fearful scream from the pink haired girl. The driver got out, just now she saw that it was one student from her school. Damn.

Instead of asking her how she was he pushed her. "Stupid whore, trying to get you killed and me into jail? Bitch watch where you're going!" her cheek stunk after he had slapped her she muttered a 'Gomen' and ran away. She did not believe that anyone would help her since it was such a small town rumours, gossip and secrets were spilled easily. Nobody would help her. For sure. She shouldn't have told anyone. Sakura should have kept her guard up and her mouth shut.

She bit her lip when she arrived at the gates. The guy was there before she was for sure so they all knew. Some pretty blondes came over, smirking at her. "Hi Sakura-chan." They mocked her. Her hands clenched while she tried to hold in the tears which were about to spill. She didn't want this anymore. Even at school she was not safe. They did not respect her, they did not like her. All of this because they found out. Everything about her she tried to keep hidden. At lunch she got beatings while her teachers stood near by. Before and after school they mocked her, laughed at her, bullied her. "Gonna sue us?" one of the jocks mocked after he had beaten her up and she'd shouted 'Stop'.

After classes she made her way home three guys were standing on the pavement next to her. Gaara and his sister and brother, also two of the jocks on her school their sister Temari was a cheerleader and popular dancer as well as Gaara and his brother. But they were no better than the others.

"Hey, get away from the pavement misfit. You think you'd be allowed to walk here without… giving us some… taxes?" the red head smirked while stretching out his hand. She instinctively backed off. Taxes meant that they would force her to give them all her money. Too bad for her that she did not own any. "I… I don't have any." She whispered.

"Aw… poor Sakuwa-chan doesn't have money?" Kankuru mocked her earning a laugh from Temari. They came closer while she tried to back away but she was already at a dead end.

--

When she came home this evening it was different. She staggered towards the front door, trying to steady herself while trying to grab the railing. The pink haired girl tried to push open the door with one arm while holding the other with her hand. Trying to stop the bleeding.

Her mother opened the door with critical eyes. Cold eyes. She flashed her THE look, asking her what had happened.

"Nothing…" she just said and was about to go into her room.

"We're moving." Her mother shouted but she just shrugged. Her cartons were quickly filled. Ready to move.

--

_**O**_**n**_**e**__**W**_**ee**_**k**__**L**_**a**_**t**_**e**_**r**_**.**

**--**

She was unpacking her things in their new apartment, setting up her things in the bathroom, her clothes in their place. When she finished she went outside just down the street was a little bibliotheca where she went online searching for dancing schools. If there was something she'd dreamed of doing _after_ the _incident _it was dancing. She loved to watch how the looked like with their dresses, serious or joyful faces. Sakura just plainly adored it. She found didn't find anything at all but as she was about to open another link she was interrupted by the opening of the door. It was the loud voices which surprised her, scared her. She was still a bit jumpy so she made her way outside accidentally bumping into a black haired boy. God bless her hood which she had pulled on because it was raining outside. When she risked glancing backwards she caught him looking after her. A boy with raven hair and coal black eyes.

Her mother was laying in front of the TV so she did not eat anything this evening trying to avoid her mother. She set her alarm clock, placing it next to her bed while she curled herself into her sheets after brushing her teeth. Her stomach grumbled but she didn't care. The next day she'd be in a new school. Again. She slipped into an uneasy sleep afterwards.

--

The next day she dressed herself into a dark jeans-skirt which went down to her mid-tight with some grey leggings underneath and a cute mind green top with spaghetti straps. She topped it off with some black flats and a silver necklace.

As she made her way outside she made herself a promise. She would never tell her secret to anyone. She'd never tell anyone about her past… and her dad.

She tried out a fake smile and it worked. She didn't think of herself as pretty or even call herself beautiful but she was not an ugly hag. At least. Haha.

--

After 20 minutes of walking she got frustrated. The map she bought said that it was just about a 10 minute walk.

"_**I swear you should've turned right, not left."**_Her inner commented_._

"_I don't need you bitching on me."_ I rolled my eyes annoyed. Cursing her bearings she turned left.

"_**I think we're lost." "**__Dude, thank you for stating the obvious." _

"_**What are you? PMS-ing or what?"**_

"_Wouldn't you know if I was PMS-ing as my inner?" _she raised her eyebrows before hitting her head with her hand_. "Fuck why am I talking to myself and… why do I ask myself so stupid questions anyway?!" _

"_**I don't know but it wasn't me who thought all those stupid… watch out!"**_her head snapped into the other direction where a guy with a motorbike was driving." Fucking shit." she cursed under her breath and prepared herself for the impact.

--

He woke up early since he always woke up early. (A/N: Ha .. Haha ..) After he took a shower he grabbed a toast and made it's way outside, grabbing his helmet while stepping into the garage and starting his motorbike. Sasuke Uchiha was just about to drive into one of the streets close to his school when he saw her walking over the street. A girl with pink hair was walking across the street obviously lost in thoughts and he could not slow down. Frig.

--

Sakura jumped, shielding her head with her arms. A shriek made it's way out of her throat when he hit her arm. The vehicle stopped meters away, the driver got off of his bike and came towards her. She bit her lip and tried to stand up but it hurt so much. She felt soft but tight hands winding around her waist, hoisting her up. "You okay?" she nodded. "Do you think anything's broken?" she tried to move her arm, it hurt but she could move it. "I .. I don't think so." She looked away, never meeting his gaze. When she finally looked up she saw that he had dropped his helmet. It was the guy from the library. Damn he had to be her age. Her eyes widened and she quickly struggled out of his grasp. "No… this can't be happening, not on my first day at school." "Hey wait!" she heard him shouting after her but she just didn't care.

--

After going to the principals office and getting her schedule from the secretary she made her way up the stairs. _English with Asuma. _

She was late when she finally found the room her class was in. Cursing her bearings she hesitated before knocking.

--

**Knock. **

"Oh, I think this is the new student Tsunade told me about." Asuma told his class while he stepped out to talk to the new student.

"Do you think she's hot?" Naruto asked Sasuke who merely shrugged. "I don't care as long as she leaves me alone."

"Don't be so stuck up teme." Naruto's azure eyes brightened up when he saw the new girl entering. She was indeed beautiful, but not as beautiful as someone else… he just couldn't remember who… Poor Naruto he scratched his head, thinking where all those thoughts had come from not aware of a blushing dark blue haired girl who sat 2 seats away, looking at him secretly while tugging at her sleeves.

--

Sea green orbs looked up when she entered the class. Asuma at her side she walked in front of the class.

"So, Sakura, tell us something about yourself." She bit her lip and tried to calm down.

"I'm Sakura Haruno and I like dancing and hate every sort of mocking, mean people or bullying."

"Okay Sakura take a seat next to … to Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke raise your hand please." She looked up and gasped. It was him the guy from before. She nervously walked up to his seat while trying not to trip. She got some cat calls from other guys from her class even some insults from some girls. _"Her hair's fake." "She's not beautiful." "Why do they like her?" _

She was self-conscious when she sat down beside him. He had noticed her, though because his eyes met hers for a second before she quickly turned her stare towards her paper again.

--

She sure was a strange person to him. The dark haired boy watched her make her way towards his desk. Eyes narrowed – seemed to be a shy type. But what surprised him most was that she did not squeal. Secondly she did not even glance at him and thirdly, she was the girl he'd nearly run over this morning. He watched her unconsciously rub her arm which was turning bluish. He couldn't help but to smirk at her.

--

After the period was over, Sakura ran straight out of the classroom. She had felt even more insecure next to the guy who'd run her over this morning. But when she made it outside she bumped into one of the girls who'd kept on glaring at her while she sat next to Sasuke.

This would be a long year. She frowned.

"Forehead." .. nice, her head snapped towards the voice. Another girl joined the chick she had bumped into. The girl with red hair and red eyes snarled and invaded her personal space. "Keep." – she poked her manicured nails into her chest –" your" – another poke –"Fucking"- poke- "hands off"- she shoved her backwards now – "My Sasuke-kun." – slap.

She couldn't hold in the yelp and held her swollen cheek. The girls were about to say something else but a hand stopped them. Sakura averted her eyes from the ground when she heard squealing.

"Sasuke-kun!" one of them cooed, winking.

"Hn" he just pushed her away, he pulled his lips up in a snarl and just ignored them. He grabbed Sakura's arm harshly and helped her up.

"Sasuke." A blonde girl shouted, slapping his hand away. Her arm hurt like hell now and she winced when the pain did not subside.

"Sorry he's kind of rude" – insert her slapping his arm – "sometimes. What's your name? Did they do this to you?" she was referring to her arm she was holding so she just shook her head no.

She straightened out her skirt and let go of her arm. "I'm Sakura Haruno."

"I'm Ino, this is Hinata and Tenten." She pointed at two other girls who stood behind her, waving. "I take it you already know Sasuke."

"Hai. Um… I have to go now." she said quickly, the late bell already rung she had to hurry now.

"What do you have?" Tenten asked her while they all walked into the direction of her math class.

"Math."

"Oh, really? I guess we all have this period together. You'll meet our other friends there, you'll like them" Ino kept on talking but Sakura had caught Sasuke looking at her and for a moment her heart had stopped beating. His gaze did not waver it was as if he could see right through her. "… late… are you listening?" her attention was snapped back from those coal black orbs and returned to the – now fuming – blonde. She couldn't help but to giggle.

"Something about late..? she asked sheepishly.

"Our math teacher is Kakashi-sensei, he's always late."

"I guess I'm not Miss Yamanaka but you will be if you don't hurry up." A voice behind them stoke up. When Sakura turned around she saw an rather younger man with a mask across his face smiling at them. She couldn't help but to like him. He seemed to be nice.

"**_You should trust them_**." Her inner commented.

"_I don't know… I don't know them that well and Sasuke… he seems so cold_." She reminded her inner self.

"**_Give them a chance, maybe it will be different."_**

"_Last time we thought the same, well whatever I'll just… keep my guard up._"

"**_-sighs- I guess so, can't help you really."_**

_"We'll see. I just want to dance anyway I could ask them if they know a dancing school near Konoha."_

"**_Sounds good_**."

--

At lunch she had time to befriend herself with the others, they didn't seem so bad. There was for once Shikamaru a lazy genius. She was sitting beside him in math and he solved every answer correctly but he slept and when the teacher called him he just shrugged. Weird, but he was nice anyway.

Neji was similar to Sasuke but not as cold, though. He had long brown hair and white milky eyes which were amazing. She found out later that Hinata was his cousin – explaining her similar eyes.

Tenten was the tomboy from all of them. She was dressed casually but always on a head-on competition with Neji and if it was just about arm-wrestling.

Naruto was energetic and sometimes kind of naïve which made him kind of cute. He reminded her of Ino.

Ino was the fashion queen of them. If you want to know anything about gossip, fashion or make-up she could tell you instantly. But even though she was not a air-headed girl with no brains she was nice.

Hinata was the most shiest of them all (even shier than herself) sometimes she stuttered while talking to her but she explained her that this was just because she didn't know her that well so the stuttering should subside soon enough.

All in all she liked her new friends they were all nice to her, treated her with respect and last but not least protected her from those bitchy girls.

--

She was walking home from school when she heard a motorbike coming closer and closer, she turned around and gasped when she recognized the bike which held in front of her.

The person which was sitting on the motorbike took his helmet off showing his spiky raven hair. Sasuke.

"Need a ride?" he asked her, smirking.

"I don't want to be a burden." She muttered quietly.

"You won't be." He told her and helped her onto the bike.

"Hold on. Tight."

"Wh… - Ahhh!" he only laughed when he sped off but slowed down afterwards. She was without a helmet and he wouldn't want them or specifically her getting killed.

Even though the ride had been quite slow – in his opinion – she was scared too death – and sure that she'd broken some of his ribs while clinging onto him – Sakura jumped of the bike instantly after he'd stopped.

"Thanks." Her voice was a bit hoarse.

"Scared, pinky?" he asked her, smirking.

"Not at all. Not at all." She said while rolling her eyes.

"You drive like a maniac." She scolded him.

"Should I take that as a compliment?" he shouted after her while she walked up towards her apartment.

"No. Not really." She laughed while slamming the door shut.

--

Sasuke smirked to himself before driving off. "_Interesting_" he thought.

--

**A/N:  
**

**I will re-write my old version of 'Shall we dance?' because I really did some stupid mistakes and I hope you'll like this version. But I'll update my other stories first. **

**So I'll just see if I get more than 10 reviews I'll continue re-writing Shall we dance? So tell me if you like it more than the old text.**

**Review please. **


	2. Left Alone

**Reviews**! : )

TwiLigHT8D : Hey! I'm glad that you liked it. I hope I improved my .. _cough…_ _grammar, spelling, tense mistakes_ at least a bit and I try to make the plot more fluently! I hope you'll like it. Thanks for reviewing!

Tobi good girl : No way! I wouldn't delete the old one... ever! No, I just noticed that I made a lot mistakes and so on so I decided I could rewrite it! (I'm quite impulsive) lol I hope you'll like it! Thanks for the cookies! : ) (* gives you some pretzels* )

Kawaii Chibi-kun : Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!

cherrysaki-chan : Hey! : ) Thanks! I hope you'll like the next chapter! : )

Sherly : Thanks! I'm glad you liked it : )

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**xxx**

The little lamp beside her desk brightened up the room with its warm light while she tried to figure out her math problem she had to solve for the following day. She did not get it. Not at all. She'd learned it at her previous school, though. Due the constant beatings, glares and mocking she wasn't really able to concentrate on the lesson so some stuff she should've learned just passed by like a shadow to her. For short: she was screwed.

She sighed when she put her math book away and took out the spare key from her and her mother's apartment. Sakura shoved them in her jeans pocket while she made her way outside towards the library.

--

The screen flashed when she turned it on. Seconds later her favourite searching-site popped up. She searched 'Dancing School + Konoha' - after closing all those annoying pop-ups - but found none. Annoyed, she hit the keyboard, scowling when her hand started to hurt afterwards. Darn.

"**_Maybe you really should ask them._**" Her inner reminded her.

"_I'm not giving up that easily._" She sighed when she tried it again but without any success.

"_**Open up to them, they'll tell you, I'm sure**_." "_How would you know?_" "**_I just do._**"

"_I don't know, I guess it won't hurt me if I'd ask them where a dancing school is._"

"_**See. If you'd listen to me more you could maybe be a bit more open and more friendly**_."

"_Hey I am friendly_."

"**_Uhu sure._**"

"_Whatever you say_."

"**_See you're being an ass again. Told you._**"

"_Great, my inner is a sissy. Nice. Oh hold on, I won't have to ask them I found something right here._"

_**"Trust me. Open up to them. At least a bit. You don't have to tell them everything." **_

_"I guess... We'll see." _

--

**xx**

_Dancing School._

_Konoha-main-street._

_Price: $125_

_The new courses will start in about 3 weeks._

* * *

Wow, it was rather expensive. She got up and made her way out of the library. She frowned when she noticed how dark it was. She never really liked the dark. Rubbing her hands together unconsciously she walked a little faster. Suddenly she heard footsteps. She fastened her pace more only one block to go and she'd be home. A hand grabbed her shoulder –she shrieked – and turned around. "Sakura." She knew instantly who it was and she relaxed. "Hey Sasuke." She responded, relief washing through her. "You really should not walk alone at this time." He frowned while slowing down a bit. "Why don't you ask your parents to fetch you? Would be more safe for you if you ask me." He stated and gave her a side-glance. "No… - um they had no time, well, whatever. What are you doing here?"

He looked surprised while answering her question. "Well I do live here about two blocks away I was just walking home when I saw you power-walking and I thought I should drop by and bring you back home safely." He smirked at her flushed face. "Hey, it is night and sorry that I tried to get home fast."

"I'll forgive you." He smirked down at her while she giggled and curtseyed. "Thank you, Sir." She mocked.

She didn't realise that she was already there. "Um, we're here. Thanks for walking me home Sasuke." He nodded and continued walking. "Night Sakura." She heard him mutter and offered a smile.

The pink haired girl locked the door when she entered. She bit her lip when she heard the TV in the living room. When she got into the living room she saw her mother starring at the TV in front of her.

"Mom can I ask you something?" she did not avert her gaze form the screen but she continued anyway, sure that she'd listen.

"Can I attend dancing lessons?" her mothers head snapped towards her daughter. "No." she sat curtly.

"But why? You know it is my dream, Mom, please!" she begged but the woman in front of her just shook her head.

"You destroyed my dream so I won't let you live yours." She zapped to another channel, turning up the volume. She knew there was no use in talking to her, instead she escaped. Shutting the door close with a rather load bang she plopped down onto her soft mattress., crying herself to sleep. _Why can't I be forgiven?_

--

The next day at school, Sakura took a seat next to Sasuke. Hinata was sitting on her right and beside her Naruto. In front of them were Tenten next to Neji and Shikamaru next to Ino.

"What's up?" Ino asked, turning around in her seat.

"Um, nothing much. You?" the pink haired girl replied, looking up from the book she was reading.

"Nothing either. Do you want to do something with us some when?" green eyes widened at this. Should she go?

"I guess I could." She answered, remembering the talk with her inner.

"Um… Ano… Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked quietly and stopped when everyone gave her their fullest attention. Fiddling with the hem of her shirt she asked the question which bothered her for the last ten minutes. "

"Ha-ve yo-u been cr-yi-ng?" she asked shyly, the pink haired girl's eyes widened and she quickly shook her head, faking a smile.

"I've been alright, thanks for asking Hinata, though. I just didn't get the math problems last night and had to stay up pretty long, you know?" Hinata sighed in relief and nodded. "If you want to we could learn some time together, you know? I don't get math either." Sakura chuckled and let out a long breath. Nodding afterwards she went back towards the book she had been reading.

Not aware that coal-black eyes were watching her. '_Did she really just didn't sleep well?' _

-

"We'll discuss some grammar problems today and try to translate some sentence into German, class." The class groaned and pulled out their grammar books.

"Do you like German?" Hinata asked Sakura quickly when Kurenai wasn't looking.

"I guess, it's okay but spelling with capital letters sucks." She answered quickly. Hinata nodded at this, grabbing her own book. She could tell that Sasuke was annoyed. He eyed the sentences with disgust and his gaze wavered more than once to the clock above the door. The pink haired girl chuckled to herself at this.

--

"Sakura, could you go please to the storeroom and bring back this video tape? Just put it on some table there and don't forget to lock the door afterwards, will you?"

The pink haired girl nodded and slowly got up. While she got up her stomach started growling again, she mentally groaned when she saw Sasuke smirking.

While she made her way down the little steps in the middle of the rows to get outside the classroom, she heard a faint chuckle. Next thing she saw was Karin putting out her feet for her to trip over. Her eyes widened faintly when she tried to balance her weight to the back of her feet but failed poorly.

She closed her eyes and awaited a second time the impact which was predicted to come but did not come. Confusing? I know, thank you very much. Anyways, she gasped quietly when her breath was puffed out of her lungs when strong arms wrapped around her quickly.

She dared not to look up because her face was flushed. She stood up with still shaky legs and the arms which held her up loosened from their previous (_awkward_) position around her chest. When she finally looked back she saw Sasuke sitting down in his seat, his mouth was in a grim line while glaring at his fangirls. Who on the other hand glared at her. Nice. What was that on Sasuke's face anyway? It looked like he was faintly blushing but it could also be just her imagination messing around with her. She blushed hotly when she finally got out of the classroom to get the tape away which Kurenai ordered her to.

They were all together in math, too, which was good for her because she still sucked and still didn't get those math problems. Ino was pulling on her glossy hair and seemed nearly as frustrated as she was. Tenten was playing around with her pencils while Hinata was sitting next to her and doodling – she actually let out a dramatic gasp when she saw the sweet, nice, intelligent and kind Hyuga girl doodling – while she –at least- tried to listen. Now it was just the other way around. Sasuke next to her solved all the problems with ease while she kept on glancing to the clock, begging for the relieving sound of the bell. – _Not until another 20 minutes. Crap._

--

She felt giddy when the bell rung. Her stomach reminded her off her unintentional self-starvation. It was merely a day now without food but she was a growing girl, damn it! She needed something to eat. Badly.

--

After English they made their way towards the lunchroom. She stood next to Ino in the line for the food when she noticed that she didn't have any money. Her mother didn't give her any anyway and she forgot to bring her spare. She acted as if she'd only wanted to accompany Ino and to shield her from further embarrassment for the day. The scene in German-class had satisfied her fully - (_note the sarcasm) _– she swiftly turned around and went back towards their table, sitting down next to Sasuke who was munching a tomato at the moment.

Her frown deepened when the dark haired guy actually noticed the quiet growling of her belly and looked up from his lunch which consisted of a sandwich and two tomatoes, smirking.

"What is it, Sakura?" he asked her raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing Sasuke-kun." She said sweetly.

"Thinking you're fat? Stop dieting, it will only make your boobs small." He smirked at her flushed face.

"…" she growled, lost at words.

"Just kidding, but seriously, Sakura. Why dieting?" the pink haired girl gritted her teeth. She was hungry, he just made fun of her. She was pissed.

"None of your business." She stood up when the bell rung and quickly made her way towards the exit when she felt him walking next to her. Sakura was actually surprised when she felt something soft in her hands. Green eyes traveled towards her hand where a sandwich was now. His sandwich to be exact.

"Sasuke… I can't…" her eyes widened.

"Hush. Just take it." She shook her head quickly. "I can't eat your food."

"I've finished and I know you left your money at home, I don't want to see you starving, you know?" he smirked down at her flushed face. "Thanks…" she said quietly.

"Aw, Teme decided to talk in full sentences. I'm so proud darling." Naruto interjected, laughing his ass off while punching Sasuke's shoulder.

"Shut up." The dark haired guy twitched while watching the blonde run off with Hinata in tow. He turned towards where Sakura had stood.

"No problem." He said. But she was already gone.

--

When she got home she was alone, which wasn't unusual, but she found a "letter" on the kitchen table.

_I'll be gone for a couple of months on a business trip. There is also some money, don't waste it. I don't even know why I gave you so much. Take care of the money._

Nice. She ripped the paper in two, four, eight pieces until she couldn't read it anymore and threw it in the trashcan. When she looked into the envelope again, she found some money. Sighing she counted it.

Her mother had given her 70 dollar and, after she looked into the fridge, she noticed that she'd have to buy something for her to eat. _"What the hell does my mother think she's doing?! Do I look like a cash dispenser?!" _she thought to herself while running in her room, looking for the money she had kept for emergencies.

When she finished counting – _twice_ – she noticed that she had only 120 dollar. Not exactly as much as she wanted to have. Not at all.

Sighing she decided to search for an part-time job. She grabbed the keys and got out to get some fresh air and something from the supermarket. The pink haired girl frowned while thinking about her mother's behavior. She could've at least told her something about it before running off. It's not like she wasn't used to her mother going away for a couple of days. But not months. She didn't like it one bit. How could she just go away like… that?! Her mother was impossible.

She pushed open the doors and made her way inside. Grabbing some crackers she searched for the pizzas when she bumped into someone. The green eyed girl yelped when the crackers fell down with this ear-shattering sound. "I'm sorry." She looked down, trying to get away as fast as possible. She was embarrassed partly. "Let me help you pinky." Her gaze snapped to the person she just bumped into. "Sasuke." She gasped. "Why do I always meet you?!" she asked more herself than him. "What?! No 'Hi Sasuke, nice to meet you'?" he smirked while she blushed again. "Sorry… Hi…" she grinned and took the crackers out of his hands. "What are you doing here?" she asked when they both walked down the hallway to get to another shelf.

"I'm getting some groceries?!"

"Thanks for stating the obvious, but why are you alone and why at a time like this?" she asked him. He seemed to be lost in thoughts for a moment before replying.

"My parents are dead and I live alone with my brother who's a student. He doesn't like to go to the supermarket, so mostly I go get the groceries."

"Ah, I see." She grabbed a pizza and headed to the cash register, with him trailing beside her. "Do you have everything?" Sakura asked him, raising an eyebrow. "I'm fine." Sasuke told her. "But why are you shopping this late?"

"Well, my mother is on a business trip and my father… my father left us." She answered.

"I see." He sighed when he saw her struggling with her groceries. Since he had only a few little things, he grabbed some things from her hands so that she wouldn't drop anything. "Here, let me help you."

"Thanks, Sasuke." She smiled up at him, walking side by side towards her home. When they got inside, she dropped everything on the table.

"Okay, if you need help with anything, you can come ask me." Sasuke offered.

She nodded while leading him outside.

"Thanks again, Sasuke." She closed the door after she'd heard him say goodbye and leaned on the doorframe shortly. _Thanks for everything._

--

**xxx**

**This is the second chapter! : ) How did you like it? : ) ( I added some new scenes : ) ! ) **_R_eviews are appreciated. : )


End file.
